


Hell Is Hot

by Sunhoney_fandoms



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Multi, calbrina, caliban x sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhoney_fandoms/pseuds/Sunhoney_fandoms
Summary: What would happen if Sabrina actually considered Caliban's proposal? Read to find out.
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 69
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These events start in the scene where Sabrina is looking for Ambrose after she tells off Nick. Enjoy I really Hope you guys enjoy it please leave comments!

Ambrose appears, “You rang, cousin?” His voice gets high pitched as he notices the attractive guy behind Sabrina. 

Sabrina sighs relief. “I did. I need your help with something.” Sabrina turns around to address Caliban. “Caliban, I’ll see you later. Bye!” She says hurriedly.

Caliban smirks down at her. “As you wish but can I stop by later tonight?” 

Sabrina looks shocked and slightly embarrassed as she can feel Ambrose smiling behind her. “What?” is all she can muster out. 

He smirks even harder at her. “To speak about the proposal—“ 

Sabrina quickly cuts him off. “Yes. Fine, yes. Leave now and meet me back here at the library later tonight.” 

He smiles. “As you wish, my queen.” He says as flames encapsulate him and he disappears. 

She turns around to Ambrose embarrassedly. He smiles and taps her with rolled paper in his hand.   
“Back in the saddle already, I see. What’s this talk of a proposal? What kind of proposal?” He shifts his smile into more of an interesting facial expression. 

Sabrina looks surprised. “I’m ignoring that and also it’s a hell thing, I’ll tell you all about it later, but right now I need your help.” 

Ambrose goes to sit in his chair as Sabrina tells him her plan to use the hedge witches to capture Circe so she can bring Roz and Dorcas back.   
After they use Circe to bring back dorcas and Roz everyone begins reuniting, meanwhile Sabrina sneaks away to go to the library and wait for Caliban.

She gets to the library and locks the door. While she waits for Caliban she begins thinking about his proposal. It sounded sincere and he sounded like he was willing to work on outlining a plan. Maybe we can write up a magical document so that I can assure he won’t go against his word. We’ll have to talk about how a political alignment would go. I’m so young I don’t want to completely give up on love by aligning myself to Caliban and to Hell. Also his eagerness of marriage and sexual activities makes me wonder if he’s a virgin but I doubt it with all the sex demons. Just  
At that thought Caliban showed up and I just about fell off the table I was half sitting on.   
“Sorry princess didn’t mean to startle you.” He said smirking at me. 

Looking down slighting embarrassed, “It’s fine, Caliban.” 

He goes to sit down on the small couch.”Now have you considered my proposal?”

I began walking towards him to join him on the couch. “I have, actually. I think we should discuss some things.” 

“What is it that you’d like to discuss, my lady?” 

“For starters I think if we’re going to get married we should outline our terms and agreements and sign it in blood and clay to bind us to the contract. And we should discuss the logistics of our marriage, not just hell. This is a big decision that will affect the realms and my personal life.” 

Caliban bites his lip for a moment thinking before he answers. “Well my queen, you wished not to have a lustful or romantic relationship, so that shall be. I hope for our kingdom we can have something platonic.” He smiles while in a thought before continuing. “If you choose to get over your warlock reconvene then if you would like to enter into a relationship.” 

Sabrina was a bit surprised by his thought out answer. “I’m sad but I’m over Nick — I burned my feelings for him with a double wicked candle.” 

Caliban sits up slightly confused. “Then why do you not wish to have a relationship with me?” 

Sabrina’s facial expression softens. “Caliban we know nothing about each other to be in a real relationship.” 

“Okay so why not a sexual one?” Caliban says eagerly. 

“Caliban— we can’t— I’m not — I’m a —.” She stops and sighs a little bit. “Caliban, have you ever — are you a virgin?”

Caliban's face was blank for a second and then a smug smirk crept upon his face. “Ah I see princess. Your warlock had no problem fornicating with others, but not you? To answer your question, yes I am a virgin. I don’t wish to pleasure myself with sex demons and I prefer to read and research.” He pauses and before she could speak he continues. “So what was wrong with the mortal then? He clearly loves you so why did you two never act on your lustful impulses?”   
Sabrina looks down feeling a ray of emotions. Shocked that Caliban is a virgin but refreshed that he doesn’t wish to have tons of sex demons— why is she refreshed though? She looks back up at him and then back down. “Harvey only liked me when he knew I was mortal. When he found out who I really was he couldn’t accept all of me. Nick knew who I was but the timing was never right, so he instead lied constantly and cheated. Now he can barely look at me.” She looks at Caliban as a tear rolls down her cheek. 

Caliban wipes the tear from her cheek. “My queen if it is someone you wish to know everything about you to share a carnal embrace with, we can get to know each other. “ 

Sabrina rolls her eyes but smirks nonetheless. “Let’s outline our terms to the agreement.” She said turning the scroll she pulled out before he got there. 

Caliban stays put. “So you’ll marry me?” 

Sabrina doesn’t look up front the scroll as she begins to write formalities. “Yes Caliban but not right away. We’ll announce it in a week's time when we are supposed to complete the third challenge. I think we should complete the third challenge together and then announce our engagement afterwards.” 

Caliban sits forward to begin discussing agreements. 

\-------------------------------------------An Hour Later-------------------------------------------  
“Okay so we’ve finished our agreement to the kingdom but I’d like to discuss if I could still go to mortal school and you handle hells business during that time?” Sabrina looks at him promisingly.

Without missing a beat Caliban says. “I will agree to you going to mortal school if you live with me and spend your evenings in hell.” He looks like he’s not going back on it.

“Okay. As long as you agree to eat breakfast and dinner with my family everyday.” 

Caliban smiles. “As you wish. Shall we put it in the agreement and sign?” 

Sabrina says nothing as she puts the final touches on the agreement and they sign in blood and clay. Sabrina stands up and pats her legs. “Okay it’s getting late and I have school in the morning I should —“   
Caliban stays sitting. “Shouldn’t we get to know each other a little bit? Then I shall take you home?”   
Sabrina considers it for a moment before sitting back down. “Okay for a little while. Tell me about who made you? Your family?” Sabrina says kind of searching for words. 

Caliban shakes his head quizzically. “Well time works differently in hell but I believe I’ve been around for about 3 mortal months. The Kings made me in the pits of hell to challenge Lilith on the throne. I’ve been studying and researching in the library mostly. Tell me about your mortals.” 

Sabrina scoffs. “They’re not MY mortals, they’re my friends. Roz is my best friend. Harvey and Theo are great. It’s been a bumpy friendship but we’re good now.” Sabrina says sighing peacefully.  
Sabrina and Caliban sat there for a little while longer talking. 

Caliban stood up. “I should get you home to your mortal life now princess.” 

Sabrina stood up ready to go grabbing the scroll. “Yeah maybe I can get some sleep before school.”

She sighed as Caliban transported them to her bedroom.

“So this is what a mortal bedroom looks like?” 

Sabrina laughs “This is what my room looks like, Caliban. Okay get out of here before my aunties figure out I have the prince of hell in my bedroom.”

Caliban smirks. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, my queen” 

“Tomorrow?” Sabrina says confused. 

“To spend time with each other.” Caliban says grinning as he vanished before she can reply.


	2. A Mortal Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban picks Sabrina up from school in the Mortal Realm. How does everyone take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any reads and comments and kudos! Thank you guys so much!

After Caliban left I got undressed and got into bed. I tried so hard to sleep but the whole day just kept playing in my mind. The way I felt touching Harvey’s hand before I burned the candle. The way I found the courage to finally stand up for myself against Nick when he assumed something was going on with Caliban and I. I suppose he was right though, there clearly is something going on with Caliban other than a political alignment. Does that mean he was right about everything else?   
Before I knew it, it was time for me to get up for school. When i got up though i wasn't as exhausted as i thought id be. There was like a giddy kind of feeling in my stomach thinking about the fact that i was really gonna be married? At 16? I didn't feel too young but it just seemed kind of surreal. I got dressed in a burgundy sweater top, mustard skirt and black tights pair with black heel boots. I went down and greeted Ambrose and my aunties while sitting down for breakfast. Chugging a glass of orange juice I grabbed a butter biscuit and left for school while hurriedly waving by to everyone. 

School went by as normal and I was so happy to have Roz back. Theo and Robin were getting closer now that Robin came clean about himself to Theo and the group. School ended and we were all walking to go grab milkshakes before Roz and I had cheer practice. 

‘Hello princess.” I heard from behind me.

“Caliban you startled me!” I half shrieked.

‘Sorry my lady. I came to spend time with you. We only have about a week before the third challenge.” He said softly with a sweet smile.

The group looks confused at each other. 

“Caliban now's not a good time I have cheerleading practice soon.” I said trying to make the conversation as private as possible.

Roz interjects. “Go. I'll cover for you with the Ravenettes if it's important hell business.” 

I think real quick about how this might be as good of a time as ever to bring Caliban into my mortal world. I smirk mischievously. “No Roz it's okay i’ve missed too many practices.” I redirect my attention back to Caliban. “Caliban why don't you come watch practice and then we can go back to my place?”

Caliban smiles widely. “Whatever you wish, my lady.” 

“Perfect--” I begin before Harvey interjects.

“‘Brina can we have a second?” he says worriedly.

I nervously step closer to the group and do a little huddle up as Harvey begins voicing his concerns.

“‘Brina what is going on? I thought this guy was challenging your throne? Why is he trying to come spend time with you and why are you letting him? Is this about the proposal he was talking about?” Harvey starts saying nervous and fast. 

Roz confused asks, “Wait, what proposal?”

I take a long sigh. “Everythings fine guys, there's nothing to worry about.” 

Theo interjects. “You're hiding something.What was the proposal?” 

“Sabrina you can tell us anything.” Roz says pleadingly. 

I straighten up not whispering as much anymore. Everybody looks at me slightly confused and still a tad worried.   
“Caliban’s proposal was that we get married and rule Hell together. Before you guys freak out know first that this is the best option to ensure I keep my life here with you guys and to ensure Hell stays where it belongs.” I say confidently and knowingly.

The group begins talking all at once. 

“But didn't he want to bring Hell to Earth?” Roz says still confused.

“You're too young to get married!” Theo shouts.

“I don't like this ‘Brina. I don't trust him.” Harvey says defensively. 

I try to calm the group. “We have made an agreement signed in blood and clay, it ensures he doesn't bring hell to earth as well as it ensures i maintain my life here while still having rule in Hell. It is a political marriage but we’re trying to get to know each other so the alignment won't be so rigid. My heart has softened towards him a bit as we’ve been getting to know each other. Please don't be mad or worried guys, this is the best option.” 

Caliban walks up behind Sabrina closer, smiling. “I see you told them about our alignment.” He says as he fixes a strand of her hair. 

The group scowls as Theo mutters. “I don't like this.” 

Sabrina interjects hurriedly. “Yes i did and we talked about it and now we’re going to practice so let's go.” She turned to start walking as the group followed behind her and Caliban followed behind them.   
Practice went great, it was oddly nice feeling performing in front of Caliban. Afterwards i said bye to the gang and said id catch them later as Caliban transported us to my house. I knew the aunties and ambrose would still be at the academy so this was the perfect place right now. 

Caliban lays on my bed as if it's his own. “Your mortal friends dont like me” He states.

I sit down on the bed next to him. “My friends don't know you and they are wary of trusting really anything from Hell.” 

He looks at me as he moves another strand of hair from my face. “Then how do they trust you?” 

I sighed remembering all we’ve been through. “It's hard. For them. We went through a lot once they found out and saw who I really was. They didn't trust me and didn't want to be around me for a long time but in the end they knew that I was still me.” I sighed and looked at Caliban watching me. “Caliban, why do you want to be in a relationship with me? If you want to be king, you don't have to be with me to do so?” 

He smiled that smile. “I like you, Morningstar. You're smart, fearless and gorgeous. You’d make an incredible queen of hell. I don't want to be like your father and Lilith. I want a real queen, someone to know, love and rule with.” 

I smiled not realizing how soft the prince of hell could be. I laid back on the bed next to him in silence for a moment. Eventually Caliban slowly brought his hand over and began caressing mine. I watched him for a moment as the electricity of his touch felt so foreign to me. It is nothing like the electricity of Nick or Harvey’s touch. It was something different. Something powerful. I interlock my fingers with his. He looked up at me surprised and then his smug smirk appeared back on his face.

“Well my queen, do you happen to reciprocate feelings towards your king?” He said in a mocking banter.

I smiled, getting slightly closer to his face. “Oh your so full of yourself huh? You're not king yet Caliban.” i said back in the same mocking tone

‘Oh but I am princess, I have it in writing remember?” he said getting even closer to my face.

I could feel his breath on my face. I could hear our breaths mixing in the silence. Then he leaned in and placed his gentle warm lips against mine. Just a slow simple kiss. When he broke the kiss we said nothing we stayed just like that. I was the one to finally say something. 

“Come with me somewhere” I said in a whisper almost scared to break the silence. 

He smiled. “Anywhere you wish, my lady.”   
I hopped off the bed, walked towards the door and began walking down the path to go to Dr Cee’s. Caliban trailed next to me. I could feel him staring at me.

“Where are we going?” He finally asked.

I continued looking straight and smiled. “A place.” 

He chuckled and we continued to walk in silence until we got to Dr Cee’s.   
When we got there we sat down and I ordered two milkshakes. 

I looked at him and smiled. “Ever had a milkshake?” I said trying not to sound too excited.

He smirked. “Can't say that I have. I don't come to the mortal realm for delicacies often.” 

The waitress brings out the two strawberry milkshakes and I watch as he takes his first sip. 

“Coming from someone who doesn't need to replenish with food source, I like it.” He grins. 

We continue to drink our milkshakes. 

“You really are something, Morningstar.” He said eyes locking onto mine. 

I smirk and look down at the remnants of my milkshake. “You know there's more to you than i originally thought, Caliban.” 

All of a sudden my Aunt Hilda walks up to the table. 

“Oh Hi dearie, who’s this handsome young fellow?” she says cheerfully as always. 

“Oh Hi Auntie Hilds, this uh-- this is Caliban. Is there something wrong?” I asked trying to change the subject. 

“Oh, no honey I was just here visiting Dr Cee but Aunt Zelda does need us at the academy.” 

“Okay i'll be right behind you Aunt Hilda.” 

“Alright, darling.” She said as she walked off. 

I turned back to Caliban who was watching the interaction. 

“Hey i have to go but i actually am liking spending time with you. So tomorrow after I'm finished with mortal school I have to go to the academy. Meet me there around 10.” I said as I got up and began walking away. 

“Bye princess.” He called after me. 


	3. How To Stop An Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven tries to figure out a way to stop the pagans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Thank you all for the love on this story! Im so appreciative! I never thought anyone would really like this!

Back at the academy, Aunt Zelda, Aunt Hilda and Ambrose were already gathered in the office. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” I said determined with a puff of air.

“Well it’s about time you showed up. I mean honestly Sabrina does this coven mean nothing to you.” Aunt Zelda said asking cigarette in her typical knowing voice. 

“Sorry, Aunt Zelds I got here as soon as I could. What’s going on?” 

Ambrose interjected as to not waste anymore time or cause more tension. “Well cousin, we captured Circe but we still need to figure out how to deal with the rest of the Pagans before they retaliate.” 

I began thinking, the Covens powers were still waning and we’d need the whole coven and the hedge witches to take down the pagans. We might have to move up the third challenge so the coven could have enough power. 

“How long do you think we have until the pagans retaliate?” I said still in thought. 

Ambrose answered quickly. “We killed 4 of them members and kidnapped Circe, they’ll need time to regroup. I think we have two to three days before they attack but we can’t wait that long to be ready.” 

“Okay Ambrose come with me, I might have an idea but I need help. Auntie’s I’ll fill you in if me and Ambrose prove it to be successful.” 

“Fine. We’ll reconvene at dinner time tomorrow.” She said taking a long drag of her cigarette. 

Ambrose whispered, “Where the heavens are we going, cousin?” He said walking as determined as I was. 

“We’re going to Hell.” I said as I stop dead in my tracks knowing we’re where the aunties can’t see us, to transport us to hell.

While in Hell I told Ambrose my plans of aligning with Caliban.  
“If I could declare the final challenge as queen I could get enough power to save the coven!” I said excitedly hoping that he would know if this would work. 

He stared at me shocked. “Cousin, this is mad. You can’t get married. The auntie’s will never allow it!” 

“Ambrose, I have no choice and Caliban is not that bad. With both of our powers we can stop the hedge the witches” I said trying not to be too loud. 

“How do you expect to explain this to the auntie’s? You know they’ll say to find another way.” Ambrose says worriedly.

“Caliban and I already signed an agreement signed in blood and in clay, it’s official. The auntie’s will have to accept this and if you help explain that this can restore our coven it might go down easier.” I said pleadingly. 

“Me?! Cousin, I don’t know about this.” He states nervously.  
Just then, Caliban shows up. 

“Caliban, what are you doing here?” I said surprised.

“Well princess I could hear you talking about me all the way from the beach.” He said looking down at me. His state made my cheeks feel like they were on fire. 

“How—“ I started. 

“I have my ways, my queen. Now what is it that I might help you with?” He said as confident as always. 

I turned to Ambrose and then back to Caliban.  
I explained to Caliban that if he came back to my house with me and Ambrose to tell the auntie’s of our alignment that we may be able to move up the third challenge in order to stop the pagans.”   
“Would you help me move up the third challenge and stop the pagans?” I said promisingly and almost out of breath. 

“I’ll help you Morningstar but we must be fast if you wish to be coronated in time to stop the pagans.” 

Ambrose interjects, closing a book. “Okay then let’s go.” 

“Caliban, can you—“ I started before he already knew to transport us to my house.   
When we got there Aunt Zelda was sitting alone with a dirty shovel next to her. We walked in slowly.   
“Aunt Zelds, where’s Auntie Hilda?” I said confused.   
Aunt Zelda explained to us that the pagans turned Aunt Hilda into a spider and she killed Dr Cee and some stranger from Riverdale. 

“I buried her in the garden, she should be in any minute. Now who have you brought here Sabrina?” She says finally looking over to us. 

Before I could say anything Caliban began introducing himself. “I’m Caliban, Prince of Hell.” He said matter of factly. 

“Oh heavens. Sabrina what have you gone and done now?” She said getting up hearing a knock on the door. “Oh that must be Hilda now, why on Earth is she knocking?” She says annoyed as she opens the door. 

BANG 

“spinster somnum istum” Caliban summons. 

Mrs. Wardwell falls. I dropped to the floor as Aunt Hilda began to bleed. I begin putting pressure on the wound, crying. “Ambrose go get help!” I yell as Ambrose runs off. “Caliban! What did you do to Mrs Wardell?” I yell out. He bends down next to me, wiping a tear from my eye and picking up Aunt Zelda. I move with him keeping pressure on her gunshot wound.

“Relax princess I just put the spinster to sleep. Now where can we take her to lay her flat.” He speaks slow, calm and confident.   
Ambrose appears with Prudence and Mambo Marie. “Downstairs!” He yells. 

“We need to operate.” Mambo Marie states. 

We get downstairs and Caliban lays her down, while Prudence rushes to get the equipment for Mambo Marie to take the bullet out. 

We all wait patiently but one thing I can’t get over is how Caliban put Mrs. Wardwell to sleep. I didn’t know he had power like that. I look at him and quietly speak. “Caliban, how did you put Mrs. Wardwell to sleep? I didn’t know you had power like that.” 

He speaks while continuing to watch Mambo operate. “My power comes from the Pits of Hell. I studied many things and learned how to harness my power to its fullest.” He said smirking down at me. 

“Wait, does that mean I can get power from the Pits Of Hell?” I said trying not to be too loud as if I could wake Aunt Zelda. 

“No, it doesn’t work like that princess. I am made from the Pits of Hell.” He states. 

Dammit. I begin thinking out loud. “Why would Mrs. Wardwell shoot Aunt Zelda?” I speak so confused.  
I start to hear screeching outside. Caliban, Prudence, Ambrose and I go to see what it is while Mambo waits for Aunt Zelda to wake. 

“It’s a banshee, a Spellman will die. I’m sorry.” Prudence speaks strong and soft. 

“Wait. We have to go. Ambrose, Prudence go upstairs with Caliban and he can transport you to the academy with the egg.” I said quickly.

“Cousin, what’s going on?” He speaks worried. 

“In the distance, Blackwood and Agatha are coming. She’s covered in blood. Go! Now! Caliban come back for Mambo, Aunt Zelda and I after.” I say slamming the door and running to the basement and locking all the entrances I can  
Aunt Zelda still hasn’t woken and I explain to Mambo Marie the plan, although she tries to protest at first. All of a sudden I hear the front door burst open and hear Blackwood yelling. “KILL EVERY SPELLMAN YOU FIND!” Caliban appears. “Quickly” I said quietly to him. He grabs our hands and transports us as Agatha tries to bust the basement door down.   
Back at the academy I turned to Caliban. “Do you know any protection spells?” I speak harshly. 

“No not off the top of my head. I know protection sigils.” Caliban states. 

Before I could speak, Ambrose interrupts reaching into his bag. “I still have some of the Dark Lord’s essence that we removed from Nick. If all of us use what’s left to write sigils we can get the entire academy protected quickly.” He speaks fast and knowingly.   
Just as we finish protecting the academy Aunt Zelda wakes up and I’m right by her side. 

She sits up quickly. “I have it. I have the answer. I know how the coven can regain power and defeat the pagans.” She states confidently before looking around confused. “Where am I?”   
I lunge into her arms. “Aunt Zee! You’re alive!” We’re at the academy Aunt Zelda. We’re all safe here, for now.” 

“Where’s Hilda?” She said looking around then back at me confused. 

“She never resurrected from the Cain Pit, Auntie.” I said tears brimming my eyes. 

“What?” Aunt Zelda says in disbelief. 

“I’m afraid Aunt Hilda is gone.” Ambrose states before sobbing while Prudence comforts him. 

“Impossible. I left her not one moment ago in the Nether Realm. I saw the future, and Hilda lives to be an old crone. If she hasn’t resurrected on her own, then I’ll use what I learned in the next life to drag her back into this one.” Aunt Zelda yells confidently while getting off the table. “Today we will rip our sister Hilda back from the clutches of death himself. Now, who amongst you will return to the Spellman house with me to do the deed?” 

We return home and circle around where Aunt Zelda buried Aunt Hilda. All of us holding hands as Aunt Zelda remains in the middle of the circle. 

“It is said that whenever you call on the Triple Goddess, she comes to you. As much as I ignored her, put my faith in lesser gods, signed my name in other books, she still came to me when I needed her most. When I wandered, lost in the Nether Realm, it was she who led me back to the material world. We call you, Hecate.” The wing begins rustling through us. Aunt Zelda begins to call out. “We call on you now, Maiden, in your unbounded potential. We call on you, Mother, in all your divine power. We call on you, Crone, in your arcane wisdom. We are descended from all maidens, mothers, and crones. And so, when we call on the three-in-one, we call on all witches stretching back from the beginning of time to the end of days. We call on… ourselves, the powers that have been denied us. Imbue is with them, Hecate, and we shall pray to you morning, noon, and night. And we shall live to honor thy three faces, they three forms. Dark Mother, keeper of the key to the door between worlds, we… summon thee. Return our sister, Hilda to the realm of the living, and we will never forget you again!” Wind blows, thunder rumbles. It stops and Aunt Hilda doesn’t rise. “Hilda? Hildy? Hildy, are you there?” Aunt Zelda’s voice trembles as she drops to her knees. “Hildy.” Ain’t Zelda sobs. 

Seconds later, Aunt Hilda’s hand shatters through the Earth and Aunt Zee pulls her out.   
Aunt Hilda now resurrected and covered in dirt asks, “What have I missed?” While brushing herself off. 

I sigh. “A lot, Aunt Hilda. The pagans still need to be stopped.” 

“Oh, bloody pagans, what kind of trouble are they causing now?” 

So we catch Aunt Hilda up on the pagans plan to pollinate everyone in town with caramel apples for the Green Man. We devise a plan to put a lullaby spell on the town and use Pesta to kill the Green Man by wearing a Mrs. Wardwell glamour. 

After I deliver Pesta to the pagans in a Robin glamour, she destroys the Green Man. 

“I killed your pathetic plant god. Now I think it’s time you and your carnival left Greendale.” I spat as the rest of the coven shows up. The pagans begin departing. 

“Coven, do not stop until every last pagan is driven from our home.” Aunt Zelda bellows. 

We got rid of the pagans. Everyone went home. 

“And so Greendale is saved once again.” Ambrose says clinking a glass with Auntie Hilda. 

“And tomorrow morning the town will wake nice and rested.” Aunt Hilda replied 

“And none the wiser, Sister.” Aunt Zelda leaned forward in her seat. “Thank you, Sabrina. When the coven and your family needed you the most, you were there.” 

“It was nothing, Aunt Zee. I’m thankful to have had the help I had. I love you guys.” I spoke softly. 

“I suppose you’ll be running back off to Hell.” Ambrose spoke low with his head down. 

I took a long deep sigh. “I actually need to talk to you guys about that. Before any of this happened, I was gonna tell you guys.” 

“Tell us what Sabrina?” Aunt Zelda says ashing her cigarette. 

“Yeah doll, you can tell us anything.” Aunt Hilda said to combat Aunt Zelda’s sort of harsh tone. 

“I am to marry Caliban, Prince of Hell after I finish the third challenge tomorrow. Now before you get angry please listen.” I sigh. “This will ensure that I still get to spend time here with you guys. I will continue to go to mortal school and Caliban and I will have breakfast and family dinners here, but I will live in hell and spend my evenings there. This also secures Hell stays where it belongs. Caliban and I have already made an agreement, signed in blood and in clay. Right now I need to go meet him at Dorian’s.” I spoke calmly and softly. 

It was quiet for a moment. Ambrose said nothing already knowing the agreement. Aunt Zelda was the first to speak. 

“Queen of Hell is not the life we hoped for you, Sabrina, especially not marriage this young. But I am happy you thought through this agreement and still made your family a priority.” She said sadly. 

“I know Auntie Zee, me too, but it’s my destiny.” I said tears pricking my eyes. 

Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda begin to cry. 

“Oh, don’t cry, Aunties. I’ll be back later tonight, not for dinner, unfortunately.” I said resting my head on Aunt Hilda’s shoulder. 

“Oh, who’s crying?” Auntie Zee scoffs as she wipes a tear. 

“I bloody am.” Aunt Hilda remarks back.   
“It’s okay. It’s not the end, it’s not like you’ll never see me again. But for now.. I’ve got to go.” I say standing up to leave.   
“Lanuae Magicae!” I say transporting myself to Dorian’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I'm a slut for Kudos and Comments LOL but seriously thank you all for giving this story the time of day


	4. Dorian's Grey Room Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina meets Caliban at Dorian's to make sure theyre clear on their plans for the third challenge. Back at the Spellman house they try to figure out what theyre going to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love how many of you are in to this story! My writing isn't the best but I guess my imagination is decent LOL. I apologize it took a moment to get this up I have kind of a long process and I totally slacked off a day so I hope it was worth it!

At Dorian’s I got a drink and sat on a small couch tucked in the corner while I waited for Caliban. All of a sudden I saw Nick sneaking in, head hanging, he already looked drunk. He walked over to Dorian and grabbed a drink. After he began to survey the crowd, I tried hard not to make eye contact with him but when I looked up he was staring at me. He walked over to me. 

“Hey Spellman.” He said with a raspy low voice. 

“Hey Nick.” I replied with an awkward smile. 

“How are you? I mean what are you doing here?” He spoke like he couldn’t talk. 

“I’m uh—“ I said trailing off. 

“Waiting for me?” Caliban said from behind me. 

“Caliban! You have to stop doing that.” I said almost spilling my drink on me. 

“Oh what would you do to make me stop?” He said in a flirtatious tone. 

Nick scoffs hard in disgust. I say nothing looking back and forth between them. 

“I can’t believe you’d bring him here. What’s he helping you with this time?” Nick said in a mocking tone. “Maybe I was wrong, maybe you weren't saving yourself for Kinkle.” He spat.

“Nick! That’s not fair! You have no idea what’s going on!” I said harshly trying not to draw attention to us.

“Maybe we should tell your little heartbroken warlock what we’re here for.” Caliban says smugly.

“Caliban please--” 

“What did you say Prince of Dirt? Nick spat.

“Enough! Nick, you're drunk we'll talk about this when you're sober. Caliban, sit down!” I said definitely. 

Before Nick could speak Dorian walks over and addresses Nick in a half whisper.

“Your room is available.” He looks over at me before walking away. 

Nick says nothing, just looks at me with sad eyes before walking away. 

*Back at the Spellman house*

*Whoosh*

“Prudence?” Ambrose says concerned, noticing the look on her face. “What is it? What’s the matter?” He says walking closer to her. 

“We uh-- We found Dorcas butchered in a cupboard at the academy Ambrose, by Agatha’s hand no doubt.” Prudence says with a tearful voice.

“Oh, oh no.” Ambrose says worried. 

“You know, I can't help but to think that if I’d killed Blackwood in Scotland when I had the chance, all of this calamity could've been avoided.” Prudence tearfully speaks while Ambrose says nothing. She regains composure of herself. “But you wouldn't let me, would you?.” She growls. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry.” Ambrose finally speaks trying to get closer to her. 

Prudence backs away. “As am I.” *Whoosh* She was gone. 

Later, Ambrose, Zelda and Hilda sit at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to have for dinner. 

“Ooooo, I can make everyone’s favorites and a pie for dessert?” She says cheerfully, hoping to set the tone for the remaining evening. 

“Thank you, auntie but i’m not really hungry.” Ambrose says forlorn looking down at the table. 

“What’s the point? Dinner won't be the same without sabrina.” Zelda says letting smoke out of her lungs. 

“Oh, Zeld’s it's just for a night, she said she’d be back for dinner every night with her little fellow.” Hilda says trying to keep the mood up. 

“Oh for pete's sake Hilda she can't possibly know what kind of hellish responsibilities are to come, we may never see her again.” Zelda says loud and clearly upset. She looks around for a moment before speaking again, this time softer but still with much distaste in her voice. “And if we do see her again she’ll be bringing the clay spawn with her. I do not like change, sister. I see nothing good coming from this.” 

No one says anything. Zelda gets up to go have a drink in the living room. 

“I'm going to head to the academy library.” Ambrose says, knocking back his drink before getting up and walking away. 

Hilda grabs some lemon cookies and tea, sitting alone, she thinks about how she should go say her goodbyes to Dr Cee in the mortuary. Tears begin to brim her eyes as she heads downstairs to find Dr Cee sitting up. 

“Dr Cee?” Hilda’s voice cracks. 

“Oh, hi my love.” Dr Cee says rubbing his temple. 

“I thought I killed you, beloved.” Hilda stutters. “I must have been saving you to eat later.” She says giggling through her tears. 

“I sure hope so.” He says smiling and gripping her into an embrace.

“Shall we go clean up the store? I did quite the number on it. Then maybe we can resume watching scary movies, love?” Hilda says finally wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

“How about we go out for a nice dinner and movie? We can clean tomorrow Hilda, I just want to spend time with you. I am so happy you're back.” Dr Cee says rubbing Hilda’s hand. 

Upstairs Zelda is in the living room thinking to herself. “Maybe I am just a loveless hag like everyone thinks. How anyone could deal with the heartbreak of being in love over and over again I will never understand.” She rubs her temples then takes a sip of her drink. 

“Long day, ma cherie?” Mambo Marie says entering the living room. “I hope I am not interrupting.” She says taking a seat in the chair next adjacent to Zelda.

“Oh mambo, no, please come sit.” Zelda says getting up to pour Mambo Marie a drink. Zelda hands her the drink and sits back down. 

Mambo Marie chuckles. “Thank you Zelda for your hospitality.” 

“I know I was a little abrasive when you first arrived, I apologize. I think I may need you now more than ever.” Zelda admits. 

“Zelda there’s an even darker force on the horizon I fear, a sense of sa ki mal lingers in the air. We must harness your covens maternal pouvwa for protection and prepare them for war.” Mambo says strong and carefully. 

Zelda leans closer to Mambo. “Am I to take it that means you’ll be staying on?” 

Mambo Marie smirks and leans closer to Zelda. “Only if I am welcome, ma Cherie” 

Zelda smiles softly and pulls Mambo into a longing kiss. 

*Back at Dorian’s*

Sabrina slumps down defeated. 

“Why didn’t you tell him of the alignment?” Caliban questions. 

“He’s not in the right headspace to hear that and I’m not sure I’m ready to tell him.” Sabrina speaks softly not making eye contact. 

“Ah so you still love him?” Caliban says trying not to sound upset.

“I don’t love him anymore, I care for him and remember the love we once had.” Sabrina says positively.

“Why let the warlock get to you when you're going to have everything you want?” Caliban says smirking. 

Sabrina rolls her eyes. “Why are you so smug about everything?”   
“My queen, it’s called confidence.” He says lifting my face up to look at him. “You should always have pride in yourself and your domain, even if you have a soft spot for your mortal realm.” Caliban says leaning down pressing his lips against mine, softly. I was unsure of the kiss at first, everything seemed to be moving so fast but it felt so right. I brought my hand up and caressed his neck, sinking further into the kiss. I pull away from the kiss with hot cheeks and tingly lips. I feel so strong but so intimidated beneath his gaze. “We have to discuss tomorrow, Caliban. I need you to do me a favor.” 

“What could I do for, my love?” Caliban said, smiling down at me. 

“I know the Kings are getting impatient and are trying to call the third challenge in, but I want to spend my final normal day in the mortal realm. Can you please hold them off till tomorrow evening?” 

“Of course, that will be easy.” He says continuing to listen. 

“Now remember I want to completely blindside everyone tomorrow night, so we will continue to act like we are fighting against each other for the third regalia. When I go to claim the throne I will announce our alignment.” 

He nods his head in agreement.

I lean back relaxing for a moment and drinking my drink. He leans back as well , staring at me.   
I look up at him “Thank you for being there today. You really helped out.” 

“We are an alliance now, Morningstar. That’s what Kings are for.” He said smirking at me. 

I smiled at him 

Ambrose walking the halls to the library.  
“Nick? Are you alright, you look terrible?” Ambrose says approaching nick. 

Nick scoffs “Gee thanks Ambrose I appreciate that.” 

“I thought you were doing better, mate. What’s going on?” Ambrose says sitting down next to him in the hall. 

Nick sighs. “I don’t know how to get back to normal and now to make it worse Sabrina’s already moved on with that dirt ball from hell.” Nick cries. 

“Ah so Sabrina told you of the alignment I see? Listen Nick— 

Nick interrupts looking up at Ambrose with tear filled eyes “Alignment? Wait what alignment?” 

Ambrose then realized that Nick had no idea of the alignment and Ambrose fucked up. “Nick, mate, listen I know a great witch her name is Minerva she helped me when I was losing it for a bit while on house arrest. I’ll put you in contact with her.” 

“Ambrose tell me about this damn alignment? I don’t need help, I need to know about this alignment?” 

“I’ll tell you about the alignment as long as I can make you an appointment with Minerva.” 

Nick looks down defeated. “Deal” 

“Now my cousin is gonna kill me for saying anything, but she has agreed to marry Caliban to rule hell as queen and king to ensure her place on the throne and in the mortal realm.” 

“She what?” Nicks voice cracks. “How could she? We’ve barely broken up. I shouldn't have ever broken up with her, now she’s gone forever.” Nick sobs. Ambrose holds nick. 

“Listen Nick, Prudence was right, what you guys had was toxic but you don’t need to lose Sabrina forever. You two can remain friends after both of you take some much needed time apart.” 

Nick says nothing and they stay there a while before Ambrose offers to walk Nick to his bedroom to make sure he makes it there okay. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay Nick?” Nick just nods his head in agreement 

*Back at Dorian’s*

“I should be getting home, I have school in the morning.” I say standing up. 

“Do you want me to take you there?” Caliban also says standing up and closing the gap between us. 

I smirk at him. “No, Caliban my powers are back I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my queen.” 

I smirk at him and walk away. Back at home I quickly get undressed and sink into my bed, what a day.


	5. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina enjoys her final day in the mortal realm before being coronated as Queen of Hell. Caliban and Sabrina finish the Unholy Regalia and announce to Lucifer, Lilith and The Infernal court of their marriage and covenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! This chapter took me a while and is almost 4,000 words like so I really hope you guys enjoy it! I know everyone was waiting for this announcement so I hope I did it justice and you guys are pleased with it!

I woke up and got ready for school and though yesterday was a lot I was so ready for today. I went downstairs for breakfast and greeted everyone. 

“Morning everyone.” I said cheerfully grabbing some toast, egg and taking a seat. 

“Morning dearie.” Aunt Hilda said as she was making herself a cup of tea. 

“Morning Sabrina, you and Ambrose got in quite late last night.” She said peaking over her newspaper. 

“Good morning cousin. I actually have to speak to you in private.” Ambrose said nervously feeling all eyes on him. 

“Hold on dearies before you toddle off I have an announcement.” Aunt Hilda says excitedly. “Dr Cee proposed! We’re getting married! Of course we haven’t picked a date or worked out any of the details, but I really wanted to tell you guys. Now that everything with those pesky pagans is over with I can properly tell you all.” She says happy and nervous waiting for a response. 

We all look back and forth at each other. 

“Aunt Hilda, are you feeling okay? I thought— well I thought Dr Cee was gone.” I said hoping not to upset her. 

She started giggling, which ensued more nervous looks between Aunt Zelda, Ambrose and I. “I’m so sorry everyone was so busy last night I forgot to say anything. Dr Cee is quite alright, I just gave him a good fright and wrapped him up for later.” 

“What? That’s fantastic news Auntie I’m so happy for you!” I said jumping up to wrap my arms around her. 

Aunt Zelda put down her newspaper. “Well while we’re announcing things I supposed I have one as well. I asked Mambo Marie to stay on and help with the academy.” 

“Wow, I’m so happy how everything is coming together.” I said cheerfully. 

“Oh doll I completely forgot how big of a day this was for you. Are you nervous? Do you want a bit of lavender tea to calm the nerves before you go off for the day?” Aunt Hilda said worrisome.

“Oh no Auntie I’m fine, I’m excited actually. Today is my last final normal day before everything changes. I mean of course I’ll still be going to school here and the academy but I’ll have to take some time off to learn my duties in Hell. I’ll also be moving to hell after my coronation today. I guess I am kind of nervous but I’m just happy everything’s progressing.” I felt like I was rambling. I mean I was nervous but also excited. 

Aunt Hilda started crying. 

“Oh auntie don’t cry, everything’s okay.” I said in a soothing voice that quickly turned into a hopeful and worried voice. “”Aunt Z I have one last favor to ask you.” 

“What is it Sabrina?” Aunt Zelda said urging me to spit it out. 

“I know among midwifery, you can also ordain weddings. Would you be able to marry Caliban and I before the third challenge today?” I said hopeful and very ready to get the third degree instead of a positive response. 

Tears begin to brim in Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda’s eyes once more. 

“I knew you were getting married but I didn’t expect this, of I will Sabrina. You really are finding your own path, just like Edward said.” She said tearfully and determinedly. 

“Oh aunties everything’s okay, really. I love you guys. I have to go before I’m late for school. Thank you Aunt Z.” I give them kisses on the cheek before I head out the front door. 

On the porch Ambrose stops me as I’m walking away. “Cousin? Can I just steal a moment of your time?” He says worriedly. 

“Of course Ambrose, what’s going on?” I said nervously reapproaching him. 

He begins to pat his knuckles together looking for words. “So I’m just gonna come right out and say it. I told Nick of your alignment to Caliban. Now— now before you get mad it was an honest accident cousin.” 

“What! Ambrose how? What did you say?” I wasn’t as upset as I was coming off and I think that bothered me more than Ambrose actually telling Nick. 

“I saw him in the hallway after he left Dorian’s, he was smashed. He was venting about you and Caliban, so I assumed you told him of the alignment and he wasn’t taking it well. I blurted it out, I am truly sorry cousin.” He said sincerely.

“It’s okay, Ambrose” I said brushing off any feelings I had toward the situation. 

“Really?” Ambrose said hopeful. 

“Yeah, of course. I couldn’t hide it from him forever and it was probably better coming from you. I’m off though I’m gonna be late, I’ll see you later.” I said before teleporting to school so I wasn’t late. 

School went by as normal as possible and it was such a relief, but now I had to find a way to tell everyone about the wedding. We were all walking in the halls and I stopped dead in my tracks realizing I couldn’t go any further until I told them. 

They turn around with concerned facial expression and my heart sinks. 

“Sabrina?” Roz says confused.

I looked down and back up at them, it was so hard to look at them like this. “So I know this is weird and sudden and it’s not a big deal and I’m not making a big deal out of it but will you guys come to my wedding?” 

They were very clearly taken aback and I was ready for the blowback. 

“Wedding?” Harvey stuttered. 

“I mean we knew you were marrying Caliban but we thought it was going to be more of a straightforward political hell sort of thing” Theo says while Harvey’s still in shock. 

“I need to marry him before the third challenge so there’s no way the Dark Lord can detest it and we can be coronated together.” I pleaded with hopeful eyes. 

“Of course we’ll be there.” Roz said nudging the group with her eyes to be supportive. “When is it?” 

I looked around nervously. “I still have to tell Caliban, I came up with the idea this morning at breakfast. We’re going to do it in the woods where I was born around five. Also Roz I hate to ask but can you cover in school for me for a week while I’m in Hell learning my new duties?” I was once again pleading for support. 

“Of course—“ Roz starts before Harvey interrupts. 

“Wait so now we won’t even see you for a week? ‘Brina are you even coming back?” Harvey says clearly upset. 

“Harvey relax, I’ll be back in school in a week. I will come visit during that week but I need to be in Hell to learn my new duties, new powers and see how my alignment with Caliban works. Okay guys I have to go see Caliban, I will see you guys later.” I said walking off in a hurry with my head held high. The emotions of others were beginning to be so much. 

*In Hell*

Of course he’s in the library. “Caliban!” I called out to him. 

“Hello princess are you ready for the third regalia already?” He said he was pleased to see me while closing his book.

“No actually, I need you.” I said with more urgency than intended. 

“Oh my queen I see we decided to indulge in our carnal side I see.” He said smirking down as he closed the gap between us and brought his up to caress my face and neck. I could feel the heat, the blush appearing on my skin. 

“No Caliban I need you to come to the mortal realm so we can get married. My Aunt Zelda will perform the ceremony where I was born and signed my name in the Book Of The Beast, an unholy place.” I said determined trying to shake off all the lust coursing through my body. 

“Why the changes of plans princess? With such haste might I add. Can’t wait to marry me?” He said in a flirty tone bringing his face close to mine. I could feel the warmth of his body and breath and it took everything in me to keep my composure. I don’t know why I was so infatuated with him. Caliban also just managed to see so intoxicating.   
“I want to get married before the third challenge so there is absolutely no way my father can thwart our marriage and covenant. After the ceremony is finished we will head down here to finish the regalia.” I said rushing as if we were out of time. He didn’t seem to mind or worry about my urgency which was sort of relieving. 

He walked away without saying anything, to the other end of the library. I stared at him confused as he opened a book, grabbed something from it and walked back. 

“Shall we go, my lady” he looked at me as if he could never get tired of the look casted upon my face. 

“Wait what did you grab?” I said I was still confused. 

“Well I grabbed the rings of course, my queen. It isn’t official without the rings, correct?” He said smiling but it was genuine question but all I could do is admire how beautiful they were. His ring a complete band of black opal and mine a silver band with a beautiful oval fire opal sitting right in the middle. 

“Wow Caliban these are beautiful. Wow thank you, this is really really sweet.” I said beaming at him noticing such a genuine smile on his face for maybe the first time, nothing hidden behind it just a genuine smile. 

“I’m glad they please you my queen I forged then in the Pits Of Hell, just like your favorite king.” He said winking at me before transporting us to the Spellman house in flames. 

When I walked inside I began to speak before I noticed the whole coven was there.   
“Hey Aunt Z— what is going on?” I said walking slower and further into the home. 

“Well honestly Sabrina you didn’t think we weren’t going to invite the coven to your big, did you? Aunt Hilda has prepared all the food and is in the forest now setting up with Ambrose and the others. We are on our way to bring the remaining items out. You two need to change before the ceremony. Of course I knew you wouldn’t be prepared so I went ahead and got both of you something to wear. Sabrina, dear your dress is in your bedroom hanging on your mirror, your king’s attire is on your bed. Don’t be long we will be ready shortly.” 

I stood there in sort of disbelief. I wasn’t trying to make a huge deal out of this but I am not surprised Aunt Zelda did. As they were all walking out Prudence smirked at me and caressed Caliban’s chest as she walked out of the door saying, “Wow Spellman you really upgraded fast.”   
I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I didn’t mean to move on fast. This was supposed to strictly be a political alignment but somehow Caliban and I just continued to get closer and it felt like there was no stopping it. I shook all those thoughts from my head and called after her. 

“Prudence!” I yelled running on the porch. 

“Yes, Sabrina?” She turned around with a smirk still plastered on her face.

“Will you do me a favor and be my maid of honor and carry the rings for me?” I said promisingly holding the rings out in my hand. 

She took them smiling slightly at me, “Of Course Sabrina.” She tried not to sound proud. We both walked off and Caliban and I went to go inside and get ready.

The attire Aunt Z picked out was beautiful. I don’t know how she found the time to get all of this done, I was starting to get excited to see the actual ceremony. The dress was black and lacey. It was long sleeve and cascaded around my body, it had an open back a little train on it. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so beautiful. Aunt Zelda also left me a beautiful crown with the phases of the moon on it to wear.   
Caliban walked in after I sent him to the bathroom to get dressed and I tried hard not to let my jaw drop. He wore form fitting black slacks, a silk black button up with a black blazer. 

He spoke first, which is good because I couldn’t find words. “My lady, you look ravishing.” He said smiling down on me. It was genuine and beautiful but had a hint of lust behind it like he could devour me whole right there. I swear I swallowed a lump in my throat. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Caliban. We should probably head over.” I said playing it cool. 

“As you wish, my darling” he said grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers. 

The ceremony was absolutely gorgeous. The wedding was white with dark accents and worship to Hecate around the altar. The ground was littered in black rose petals which contrasted against the white chairs in which everybody sat. Off to the side there is a whole table full of cake, vegetable pies, tons of sides and a large turkey. Aunt Zelda stood at the altar and called out to Prudence who was off to the side of us to begin. Prudence began bounding Caliban’s and I hands to each other, the ones that were interlocked— in colorful rope braided together. Prudence shooed us down the aisle as Aunt Zelda began reading our vows. 

“On this day Hekate we give you praise and honor.  
We thank you for all that you have done,   
All that you are doing and all that you will do.   
May you torches ever shine bright on the path   
These two walk as they join in union under your moon.  
Thank you dark mother Hekate.” 

We walked up to the altar as Aunt Zelda finished the vows. Prudence walked up and joined behind me. 

“Sabrina Spellman and Caliban you are bound as one. Do you both take each other as one? Wife and husband? Queen and King?” 

“I do” we say in unison. 

“Prudence, the rings” Aunt Zelda gestures. 

Prudence brings the rings over and with our free hand we place them on each other’s wedding fingers. 

“Sabrina here we have the very broom your parents jumped over when they married. By jumping over this broom you will signify the sweeping of old and beginning a new. Beginning a new life, new love, new home and new intercourse.” 

My mouth tried not to drop to the floor as Aunt Zelda talked about jumping the broom symbolizing my new love and new sex life to Caliban. 

Caliban and I jump the broom. “Under the Goddess Hekate , thy three-in-one I pronounce Sabrina and Caliban husband and wide. 

Aunt Zelda came down from the altar and gave me a sweet embrace. “Congratulations Sabrina.” 

I smiled at her. “Thank you Aunt Z.” 

“Now everybody come line up and eat.” Aunt Zelda hollered directing everyone to the food table. 

“Caliban I’ll be right back.” I said dashing off to see Theo, Roz and Harvey. 

I crumpled them into a hug. “Thank you guys for coming.” 

“Yeah, wow Sabrina it was amazing. I’m so happy for you, if you're happy.” Roz said

“Yeah I didn’t think it was gonna be like this but you know my Aunt Zelda.” I said laughing. 

“I’m proud of you Sabrina just don’t forget about us.” Theo said. 

“Oh stop I could never.” I said still sort of giggling. 

Harvey wouldn’t even make eye contact with me. Roz nudged him. He sighed. “Yeah I’m really happy for you ‘Brina.” 

I pulled him into an embrace. “Thanks Harvey.” 

“Listen guys I mainly wanted you to come because now I have to go finish the regalia so I wanted to get all my hugs and byes for now in.” I said pulling them back into an embrace. 

“We love you.” Roz and Theo said in unison. 

“I love you guys too, I gotta go say bye to everyone else.” 

“Beautiful wedding cousin!” Ambrose said stuffing cake in his face. 

I just laughed and made my way toward Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda. “Thank you guys so much for everything, I love you. I have to go finish the regalia and I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

“Good luck Sabrina.” Aunt Zelda says trying to hold back tears. 

“Oh love, I’m so proud of you.” Aunt Hilda says crying and pulling me into a hug. 

I walk away and rejoin Caliban. “Okay let’s go back to the house, change our clothes and go finish the regalia.” 

“Yours to command, my wife.” He said transporting her back to the house. 

We changed into our clothes before the wedding and transported to hell. 

*In Hell*

The Infernal court is in session and it seems to be waiting on us.

“My challenger and I are ready for the third challenge in the Unholy Regalia.” I speak strong and clear. 

“Ah daughter privy of you to show up. It is time for you to win this challenge and secure the throne for the house of Morningstar.” Lucifer says walking down towards more. 

I can feel Caliban wishes to not leave my side but he lingers back and confers with the three kings. 

“That prince of clay will never find Judas’ silver.” Lucifer says whispering to Lilith and I. 

“What makes you so sure?” I say trying not to sound defensive of my new husband. 

“Because Judas himself is the only person who knows where it is and I’m like one person who can take you to Judas.” Lilith cuts him off before he gets ahead of himself. 

“Careful Dark Lord Sabrina must complete the task on her own. Any help from you in front of the Kings of Hell and the challenge could be deemed a forfeit.” Lilith says absolutely. 

The Dark Lord and I share a conversation only we can hear, telling me where to find Judas Iscariot. When I get there Caliban is already there. 

“Ah what took you so long, my lady?” He said getting off a rock he was sitting on. 

“Caliban? How did you get here so fast?” 

He goes to pull me close to him with my hips. “I have my ways, wife. I’ll show you all in due time.” 

“Okay let’s ask Judas where his silver is. I will go retrieve it, wait here for me. When I get back I will leave first and once I announce our alignment follow in.” I say determined. 

“Darling there’s no need. There are two way to get Judas’s silver. One, by betraying someone you love with a kiss or two by seeking it out.” He says knowingly and proudly. 

“Well the first one isn’t going to work so where do I go to seek it out?” I feel like I should know this since he does. 

“Judas’s silver is buried in a crypt with the first vampire, deep beneath the Field of Blood.” 

“Okay, if you tell me I’m about to meet Dracula—“ I begin before Caliban interrupts knowingly.

“No, his name is Vlad the Impaler. The pieces are in a bag at his side. Open a portal to his tomb.” Caliban said. “Be careful Sabrina, I’ll be waiting.” 

I make it to his tomb and find the silver clasped in his hands, I walk away and begin to count it. 

“Listen to my voice. Hear my words. Your thoughts and your will belong to me, and only me, now. Say you understand.” Vlad speaks. 

“I understand.” My mouth speaks with no will. 

“Did my father send you?” 

“No… Judas did.” 

“Judas is my father. The father of vampires. What’s your name, girl?” 

“Sabrina.”

“You’re very beautiful, Sabrina. Say thank you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re going to let me drink your blood and feast on your flesh, aren't you?” 

“Of course.” I continue to speak with no will. 

“That’s a good girl.” Vlad begins to move my hair away from my neck “Your neck is so very… very…” he sinks his teeth into my neck. Vlad bellows and I am out of his spell.   
“Your blood! It burns!” He screams out. “You’re a celestial?” He says falling onto his back. 

“My father was an angel. I have his blood. Also? Consent. It’s real.” I kick Vlad and walk off .   
I got back to Judas Iscariot and Caliban is still waiting for me. “Hey I got it! Let’s head back.” 

*Back in Court*

I walked in and up to the throne. “The challenge has been won. The third challenge of the Unholy Regalia is mine.” 

“Congratulations daughter, you bring honor to your house. It is time once again for your coronation. Are you at last ready?” Lucifer speaker while the court murmurs.

“I am but I must address the court first.” I stand front and center to address the court. “I will not be coronated alone. My challenger Caliban—“ Caliban enters and walks to join me up near the throne. “—and I have signed and covenant and wed. We will be coronated together as King and Queen of Hell.” 

The Kings start shouting and cheering as the court murmurs get louder. 

“What?” Lucifer and Lilith say in unison.   
“Daughter, I will not allow this.” Lucifer whispers to me. 

“Dark Lord let me speak with her for a moment.” Lilith pulls me to the side. “Sabrina, I was your regent how could you not discuss this with me?” Lilith was genuinely hurt. “The Dark Lord will have no use for me if you have a long standing kingdom and children of your own.” And genuinely scared. 

“Kids? Lilith I am 17 I am not thinking about children right now. I am thinking about balancing the realms. Don’t worry Lilith I am queen now, I will not let my father harm you. I need you. I know we’ve had a rocky relationship but I’ve appreciated all the help along the way.” I speak genuinely feeling bad for overlooking her feelings so many times. 

“Sabrina you don’t understand. Lucifer can not be fought.” Lilith said scared to be heard by the Dark Lord. 

“I am queen now. I won the Unholy Regalia and even he can’t cross that. What I say is law and he will abide or I will find another Acheron to hold him. Let’s go back up there.” I speak boldly. 

“Sabrina this is unheard of. I will not allow this. Morningstar’s do not marry. If you wish to have a sex pet that is fine but we do not marry our whores.” Lilith winces hearing how my father speaks of her. 

“Father he is not my pet or my whore. You do not have to allow this. I won the Unholy Regalia and I am Queen of Hell. I will not stand for disrespect of me, my choices, Caliban or Lilith. She is much more than what you make her out to be and I will continue to need her guidance, so you will respect her while I am on the throne.” I speak with so much pride in my voice. 

I turn to address Lilith, “Can you please prepare Caliban and I for our coronation?” 

Lilith grins. “I will get you ready, my queen. I will have others get Caliban ready.” 

“Thank you, Lilith. You are relieved as your duty of regent and you don’t have to call me Queen.” I said smiling as I walked down to follow her to prepare for my coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are soooo very much appreciated!


	6. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban and Sabrina are coronated. What is going on with Academy of Unseen Arts now that they are no longer worshipping The Dark Lord? Is Pambrose endgame? Where was Nick last chapter, why didn't he stop the wedding and what is to come of him and Sabrina now that shes married? Lets find out.
> 
> Also if you are reading this on the Fanfic Pocket Library app I'd like to let you know archiveofourown.org is free! The app is charging you to read our works when we don't get paid nor did they ask for permission of reposting. T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly you guys are the sweetest things! I love all the love and im so happy you appreciate this! Kudos, Comments and criticism always welcome lol!

Caliban and I enter from opposite entrances meeting in the middle before our thrones. This was the first time I had seen him since we departed to get ready. He was in a gold trench coat that bared his chest and black pants. He looked so handsome the way the gold meshed with his hair.

“You look rather gorgeous, my queen.” He said grabbing my hand to help onto the throne before he sat in the one beside me. 

“As do you, my king.” I said smiling at him. This was the first time I played along in this flirtatious banter and I hate that I could get used to doing this all the time with him. It felt like a crime to be moving on so fast but i didn't think this relationship would be anything more than political.

Lucifer stood in the middle of us addressing the courts of hell who waited before us. “I present to thee my first born, Sabrina Mornigstar and her consort Caliban Prince of Hell. Sabrina Morningstar, Proud lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows and Queen of Hell. Caliban, Prince of Hell now King of hell, Ruler of Darkness and Lord of Pandemonium. Hail Sabrina! Hail Caliban!” 

“Hail Sabrina! Hail Caliban!” The court shouted in unison. 

Lilith gestured to Caliban and I to stand up. Caliban stood up and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and stood with him before the Courts of Hell officially coronated as King and Queen of Hell, husband and wife. 

“Now Sabrina and Caliban will dance, as King and Queen to the Moonlight Sonata.” Lucifer continued before stepping back next to Lilith. 

Caliban leads me to the center of the room as we begin to dance. 

“Do you think you can get used to this, Sabrina?” He says looking down desirably at me. 

Everytime he looks at me like that I feel like there's a lump in my throat. “Which part?” I said raising an eyebrow and grinning at him. 

“All of it, Hell and me.” He said seriously but masking it with a flirty smirk.

“You're not so bad to be married too I suppose but maybe we can get to know each other a little better.” I say not breaking eye contact.

“What would you like to know about me princess?” Caliban said bringing his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath against my neck. 

“I uh--uh--” I began before Lucifer came to our side.  
“Shall I cut in for a dance with my darling daughter?” Lucifer said holding his hand out for mine.

“Of course, Dark Lord.” Caliban says handing my hand over to him. 

“Ah now isn't this better? All the power your feeling? Already pulling the wool over my eyes with your little surprise marriage. Don't forget who you're dealing with just because your Queen of Hell, Sabrina.” He says earnestly. 

“I am a Morningstar aren't i? This is what you wanted, Lucifer. You wanted me to embrace all my power, so I am. Things are going to be different around here.” I said firmly.

“Don't get carried away first born, you're still new here.” The Dark Lord whispered in my ear before the song ended and the dance finished. 

The courts danced for awhile while Caliban and I sat in our thrones hand and hand watching. After the coronation Lilith showed us where our room was.

My mouth almost fell to the floor in awe. The room was giant, draped in gold and black with his and hers closets and a full bathroom. The bed looked like it was 3 of my beds all put together with gold satin sheets.

“Wow.” Was all I could breathe out. “Uh thank you Lilith.” 

“Of course, your clothes are in your closet.” She says walking away.

I was sort of nervous to spend my first night with Caliban and I had no idea how to go about it.  
“Uh, well i’m gonna go shower and get ready for bed.” I said, scared to make eye contact as I walked towards the closet to grab something to wear.

He smirked devillishy at me sensing my nervousness. “As you wish my queen, do let me know if you need any company.” 

I grab a gold silk slip, black lace bralette with matching underwear and head into the bathroom.  
While I'm showering I'm thinking about what could be going through Caliban’s head. Does he think were gonna have sex? Am I ready for that? I mean I'm certainly attracted to him and we are getting closer but I still barely know him. I get out of the shower, towel off and put my clothes on. When I walk out Caliban is in nothing but black boxer briefs and my cheeks feel hot. 

I get into bed and get under the covers. “I took a week off school so I could stay down here while i learn my new powers, how to run Hell and getting to know you.” I say firmly. 

“Hm is that so? You know you never answered me earlier.” He said smirking at me as he walked over to get into bed as well.  
“Huh I don't recall.” I say flirtatiously, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

He left no space between us. I could feel the warmth of his body as he began to move a piece of hair out of my face. “What would my wife like to know about me?” he whispered gently but it felt so strong.

“Your character. I want to spend time with you, learning your character.” I said not moving an inch. 

“Whatever you wish to know about me is yours, beloved.” His lips crashed onto mine softly and passionately all at once. 

We began making out, it was the first time I really gave in to kissing him. The feelings I feel with him are so intense I get lost in them. 

He pulls away from the kiss looking at me lustfully. “Should we consummate our marriage my darling queen?” 

I so badly wanted to say yes but I wanted to make sure what I felt for him was more than lust even if are married. 

I lean in giving him a longing kiss before pulling away to look at him. “I like you Caliban and I do think I want this to be more than political but I also want to get to know you more before we move any further.” 

He caresses my face. “As you command, my queen.” 

We lay down and I sleep in his arms all night so peacefully. When I wake up Caliban is already dressed reading a book next to me in bed. 

“Morning my queen are you ready to learn of your duties?” He said looking down at me happily. 

“Caliban what are you doing up already?” I said sleepily as I began to wake up. 

“I don't need sleep remember, my lady?” He said flipping a page in his book.

“So you stayed in bed and cuddled me all night even though you don't sleep?” I questioned.

“After you fell asleep you looked so comfortable so I stayed, I didn't mind.” He said smiling affectionately. 

“I’m going to pop up to see my aunties before I start learning my queenly duties, it will be fast.” I said getting out of bed finally.  
“Am I to come?” He says, still reading through his book.

“No it's okay, I won't be long.” I yelled from the bathroom where I was getting dressed. 

I gave him a kiss before flames encircled me teleporting me to the academy.

I walk into what used to be Blackwood’s office and find Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda.

“Hey auntie’s” I said excitedly.

“Sabrina! What are you doing here?” Aunt Zelda exclaims shocked as Aunt Hilda begins to coo and pull me into an embrace. 

“Ooooooh dearie how was your first night in Hell? Alright? Do you want me to send you some lemon pie and lavender tea back with you?” Aunt Hilda utters comfortably. 

“It was fine auntie, the room is actually really big and beautiful.” I exclaimed.

“I am sure it was a most eventful night full of consummation.” Aunt Zee retorted.

“Auntie! We didn't “consummate”, it was a long day so we went to bed and that's all i am going to say about that.” I replied.

“Oh Zelda you're so overt.” Aunt Hilda remarks

“Oh honestly Sabrina you're going to have to give into your lust filled desires eventually. Don't make coitus more than what it is.” Aunt Zelda says blandly.

“Oh my god Aunt Zee i am not talking about this anyways what's going on with the academy? Shouldnt you guys be giving a class?”

“The students have the day off as long as they're either studying their studies or reading while Mambo Marie and I put together a new curriculum.” Aunt Zee says putting down a piece of paper and taking a drag off her cigarette.

“And I have a date with Dr Cee to discuss wedding plans” Aunt Hilda comments eagerly.

“Ah yes another wedding but do be back sister I wanted to discuss the curriculum and your position with you. Since Mambo is here I wont be needing your help as much which gives you more time to participate in your extracurriculars.” Aunt Zelda states.

Hilda nods her head. “Well I'm off then.” She says nervously and eagerly walking out of the door.

I wave bye to Aunt Hilda before turning back to look at Aunt Zelda. “Do you know where I can find Ambrose, Aunt Zee?” I asked.

“Probably in the library where he always drown his sorrows.” She remarks. 

“Okay bye auntie i’ll be up to visit again soon.” I said as I began to walk out of the office and towards the library.

As I'm walking towards the library Nick and I almost run into each other. 

“Nick… how are you?” I came out with.

“Uh--Sabrina i’ve been good-- i've um-- i've been seeing someone, thanks to Ambrose. Hey uh-- i'm sorry… for everything. I uh-- heard you got married.” He chokes out.

“I’m sorry too Nick. I should've told you about Caliban’s and I alignment but everything was so off and painful between us. It made the most sense to keep the realms in balance.” I replied heartily.

“Is that all it is? Keeping the realms in balance?” He responded, heartbreak written on his face.

I looked down.”That’s what it started as.” I pulled him into an embrace. “Im sorry, Nick” I whispered into his ear.

“Its okay, Spellman.” He replied joining in the embrace. 

“Friends?” I whispered back. All the pain i once felt for our broken relationship was replaced with guilt for moving on and not feeling so heartbroken

We pulled out of the embrace. “Yeah.” He breathed out. “I’m just going to need some time.” 

I nod my head and begin to walk away watching tears brim in his eyes.

I finally reached the library and found Ambrose sitting at a desk surrounded by books, reading. 

“Hey Ambrose.” I announce.

“Cousin, what brings you up for a visit?” He asks surprised.

“You guys act like i've been gone for a year already. I just came to say hi before I had to do some Hell stuff. Aunt Zee said you were drowning your sorrows here, what's going on?”

“Ah I am alright cousin, Prudence still isn't speaking with me and I don't necessarily blame her.” He says setting his book down.

“Give her a few days she just needs to let off some steam.” I respond hopefully. 

“She’s really beating herself up over Dorcas and Agatha. I should've let her kill Blackwood when we had the chance.” He speaks frustrated as he drags his hands down his face. 

“Wait! Maybe I can help.” I speak with an idea brewing. “There’s not much I can do for Agatha since she’s still missing but I can maybe bring Dorcas back.” 

Ambrose jumps out of his seat. “What? How cousin, tell me?” 

“I should have all the powers I had when the Dark Lord made me his sword. I brought Melvin, Elspeth and you back from death so why not Dorcas?” I state.

“We have to find Prudence. She buried Dorcas here at the academy I think.” He announces hurriedly. So we rush to find Prudence and some time later we find her on the steps of the academy.

“Prudence!” I shouted when I found her. 

“What is it, Sabrina?” Prudence replies confused.

“Where’s Dorcas?” I responded hurriedly.

“She's gone. What do you need with her?” She remarks.

“I know Prudence and I want to try to bring her back.” I state calmly now.

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. “What?” She breathes out.

“Prudence you remember what I could do with the Dark Lord’s power, well I should have the same power now since I am Queen of Hell.” I signify.

She stands up not breaking eye contact with me, never acknowledging Ambrose. “Do you really think you can?” 

“Lets try.” I spoke with confidence.

“Follow me.” she said walking away letting a single tear fall.

We reach Dorcas’s grave and Prudence begins digging before Ambrose stops her and takes over. In no time Ambrose had the grave dug up and was bringing Dorcas out to lay flat on the ground. I kneeled beside her and Prudence kneeled on the other side.

I closed my eyes and placed my hands on her chest above her heart. “Dorcas hear me, your heart can beat again. Your lungs and heart are strong. Take breath into your lungs and wake now. Rise.” I opened my eyes. “Did it work? Did it work, Sabrina?” asks anxiously. Before I could respond Dorcas sits up coughing up dirt from her lungs gasping for air. 

“Sister! Sister!” Prudence exclaimed. She looked up at me. “Thank you, Sabrina.” 

“Agatha.” Dorcas whispered once she caught her breath.

“Of course Prudence.” I beamed down at her. Ambrose came bent down where I was standing handing Dorcas water and a biscuit. I hadn't even noticed he left during the whole ordeal. 

“She’s gone, Dorcas. Driven mad by The God Pan and ran off after-- after killing you.” Prudence whispered holding Dorcas close.

“Ambrose I have to get back, make sure they get into the academy safely.” I said as Prudence and Dorcas stared at me in disbelief. 

Ambrose stood up pulling me into an embrace. “Thank you cousin, thank you.” He breathed out almost breathlessly.

“Anytime Ambrose.” I said before fire closed around me transporting me back to Hell.


End file.
